This invention relates to a carrier for trick-or-treating or the like, with the carrier having a false bottom. The invention is considered to be an improvement over my copending application Ser. No. 796,964 filed Nov. 12, 1985 and entitled "CARRIER FOR TRICK-OR-TREATING OR THE LIKE". In that application, a generally bucket-shaped container has a bottom having an opening for receiving a light source, such as a flashlight, therethrough for use of the carrier in darkness. The light source is held in position within the opening and may face up or down as desired. Small children collect items by going from door-to-door and placing the items in the container. In one embodiment, a pair of containers are joined at their bottom portions.
The above identified prior art of interest discloses a number of known devices. The patents to Arnold and Day disclose a collapsible bucket having a hole in its bottom. Yogan discloses a pumpkin-shaped toy having a light source mounted on an interior side wall. Finally, Doring discloses a fold-up novelty pumpkin for attachment to the end of a flashlight.
It is an object of the invention to provide a carrier which makes it easier for children to retrieve collected items therefrom, while at the same time lighting up the carrier for maximum visibility and spooky effect in the dark.
In accordance with the various aspects of the invention, and in the broadest sense, a carrier is provided which comprises a generally bucket-shaped translucent container having an open top for collection of items, and which may have a handle if desired. A light source is positioned within the container adjacent the bottom wall thereof. A light deflector is removably positioned above the light source and also serves as a false bottom for receiving collected items. The deflector is spaced from the container bottom wall to form a light-bouncing chamber therebetween; and furthermore is slideable upwardly within the container for easy removal of the collected items.
In accordance with the various aspects of the main embodiment shown, the light source provides an access handle for grasping and removing the deflector and its collected contents upwardly. Furthermore, the container bottom wall includes an opening through which light from the light source passes downwardly to assist in lighting the way of the user. In addition, a raised rim surrounding the opening serves to mount the light source. Also, the deflector is translucent and preferably of a lighter color than the container itself to maximize light reflectivity. In a further embodiment, the deflector is springingly held in position by the container side wall.